There has been proposed a related-art image forming system in which a terminal device having a web browser and a printer are connected to each other through a network. In the related-art image forming system, the web browser acquires various kinds of information from the printer and displays the information on a display unit of the terminal device. Accordingly, a user can check the state of the printer or perform setting of the printer.